Inocencia Infantil
by AHRG
Summary: ESPECIAL DEL DIA DEL PADRE. Los niños tienes su propia forma de ver las cosas.


Hola todos… debo como trescientas publicaciones atrasadas, entre esas les debo el especial del día del padre…

Sip el año pasado Fer y yo publicamos un One Shot del día del padre… este es uno nuevo (Algo atrasado mil disculpas). Como siempre Fer editor y coautor…

Descargo de responsabilidad: Robotech no me pertenece… lo cual es una lástima.

Clasificación: Familia y Humor Negro.

Título: Inocencia Infantil

Especial del día del padre… Hay situaciones que como padres no sabemos manejar...

El Joven Vice-Almirante Richard Hunter se encontraba en su oficina descansando un poco los ojos, esperando que su asistente lo llamara, tenía una reunión en pocos minutos... Otra reunión en realidad, la tercera de ese día.

Lisa se había ido al satélite fabrica para una reunión con la división de integración Zentraedi e iba a aprovechar para hacer una revisión de rutina de los equipos del satélite fabrica y de la base lunar, de eso habían pasado 15 días y la "Gran Comadreja" de su mujer aun no daba señales de volver.

Extrañaba a Lisa a morir y más extrañaba que ella se hiciera cargo de la parte burocrática de la RDF.

-Hola Jefe-

-Max-

-Rick toque la puerta pero creo que no me has oído... Listo para la reunión?

-Grrrr...- el gruñido fue lo suficientemente alto para que Max lo oyese.

-Lo entiendo Jefe yo estoy igual, entre las responsabilidades de los grupos aéreos y el entrenamiento de los nuevos pilotos casi no tengo tiempo de ir a casa... si hubiese sabido que las chicas se iban a tardar tanto tiempo le hubiese dicho a Miriya que se llevase a Dana con ella.

-Por lo menos tú vas a dormir a casa Max; yo tengo 3 días que no veo a Cat, la deje en casa con la niñera y me vine a la Base, ni siquiera he llamado para saber cómo esta... Me estoy ganando el título del padre del año,-dijo con un toque de ironía- Lisa va a matarme si se entera que no me he despegado del escritorio ni siquiera para darle una vuelta a la niña.

-Bueno Jefe eso a veces pasa, mas con sus responsabilidades, le aseguro que Lisa no esperaba una auditoria sorpresa por parte del Gobierno.

-Tal vez si se la esperaba... comienzo a sospechar que ese viaje al satélite fabrica ha sido más que conveniente Maximiliam.- Rick sonrió a Max sabía que estaba exagerando pero es que lidiar con políticos que no entienden nada de procedimientos ni equipos militares, no es fácil, mas para él que según Lisa tiene el tacto y la diplomacia de un puerco espín.

El toque de la puerta interrumpió su conversación, Rick miro su reloj y se levantó de su asiento detrás del escrito; dio el pase y entro su asistente, una chiquilla algo tímida de descendencia asiática, bastante eficiente, la niña compensaba con entusiasmo la falta de experiencia.

-Ya está todo listo señor.

-Bien, Sargento Honda

Rick se giró hacia a Max antes de decir:

-Aparentemente es hora Max, espero que estés listo para responderle a los políticos lo que te pregunten, por muy estúpido que sea, incluso él porque es necesaria una llave para encender un Varitech.

-Aun no lo superas Jefe... te aseguro que el tipo de la comisión de ingeniería y minas solo quería reducir costos.

-Quitándole las llaves de encendido a los Varitech, Max para eso les quita las ruedas.

-No hable muy duro Jefe, que si lo escuchan son capaces de sugerirlo.

Rick se rio del comentario de su amigo, aunque no dudo un por un segundo que los políticos allí reunidos fueran capaces de sugerir esa locura.

Antes de entrar en la sala de reuniones le recordó a su asistente que era una sesión cerrada, dejo órdenes estrictas de no ser interrumpidos a menos que fuese una emergencia... ese es el procedimiento habitual en esos casos, aun así decidió que valía la pena recalcar este punto. Principalmente porque su asistente era nueva en el cargo.

Entro en Sala, se cerró la puerta y dos tenientes cuadraron afuera haciendo guardia en la puerta del recinto, había comenzado la caza de brujas o el análisis de auditoria como quieran llamarlo, y cuyo resultado afectara directamente el presupuesto de la RDF del año que viene.

Lo que ocurría detrás de esas puertas era una guerra a muerte... Una Guerra que Rick Hunter no pensaba perder, no tenia intenciones de decepcionar a su esposa.

Llevaban más de 3 horas de discusiones a puerta cerrada cuando la reunión fue interrumpida por la asistente del Vicealmirante Hunter, cosa que le cayó pesada a más de un militar y a los civiles dentro de la Sala.

La "chiquilla" sobrenombre por el cual era conocida en casi toda la base debido a que la Sargento aparentaba máximo 15 años de edad, se acercó al Almirante y en lugar de entregarle una nota como era el procedimiento protocolario le hablo al oído.

Sterling desde donde estaba sentado pudo ver que la Sargento casi temblaba mientras hablaba con Rick, cosa que lo extraño sobre manera principalmente porque Rick no metía miedo como Lisa... presto más atención y pudo oírla murmurar algo como: Señor en verdad, creo que debería contestar esta llamada.

-Sargento no la enseñaron en la academia a no interrumpir una reunión a puertas cerradas... mas cuando en esta se encuentran reunidos representantes de la RDF y del GTU- El regaño casi paternal del Presidente de la Comisión Auditora de la GTU hizo estremecer a la pobre Sargento, aun así se quedó de pie firme al lado de Rick.

-Señores mi asistente me informado que tengo una llamada importante que a su juicio debo contestar, solicito un receso de unos 15 minutos, los cuales les permitirá a ustedes también estirar las piernas.- Rick dijo entre dientes no le había gustado para nada la forma en el anciano Senador había reprendido a su asistente.

-Vicealmirante, sabemos que se encuentra en estos momentos en una situación difícil, pero no por eso debe buscar excusas para llamar a un receso… mi padre solía decir que quien no la debe no la teme, puede contestar su llamada libremente frente a nosotros, claro a menos que tenga algo que ocultar.-

Rick quería golpear a representante de la Comisión de Investigación Científica que había abierto la boca con tan ruin comentario; era cierto que la RDF se encontraba en una situación difícil, de acuerdo a ellos, los vuelos de práctica consumían muchos recursos. Max había tenido que explicar que los pilotos necesitan prácticas reales para pulir sus habilidades no solo prácticas en el simulador.

La insinuación del tipejo ese le había hecho hervir la sangre, él no era un cobarde, nunca huía de una batalla y menos frente a burócratas del GTU; lo único que impidió que le partiera la cara a golpes fue la certeza de que Lisa lo mandaba a dormir en la casa del perro un mes, por salvaje y después de estar más de 15 días sin su mujer él no iba a permitir que eso ocurriese.

-Sargento pase la llamada.- Ordeno Rick entre dientes, sus pupilas reflejaban una ira sin igual. Todos en la sala podían sentir que el Vicealmirante Hunter estaba molesto y ellos estaban igual de molestos de tener que tratar con él en lugar de resolver todo este asunto con la Almirante Hayes-Hunter como de costumbre.

La chiquilla abandono la habitación, pasaron unos segundos y la pantalla principal del salón de conferencias se ilumino, en la misma se veía algo como la cocina de una casa, un mesón de granito negro y unos gabinetes en madera de roble oscuras; era la imagen de una cocina que Rick Hunter reconocía a la perfección, porque era la cocina de su casa.

Repentinamente se escuchó el ruido de un mueble arrastrándose y apareció el tope de una silla alta, se escucharon más ruidos cuando todos los que estaban en la sala vieron una niña pequeña trepando en la silla tratando de no dejar caer un conejo de peluche banco bastante grande para ella que llevaba en su mano.

Cuando por fin la niña se instaló en la silla los miembros del Consejo pudieron detallarla: cabellos oscuros largo con ondas en las puntas, ojos verde esmeralda y piel de porcelana, no aparentaba tener más de 4 años, tal vez menos, estaba vestida con un disfraz de princesa; era hermosa en verdad parecía una antigua muñequita de porcelana.

La niña pestaño varias veces viendo las personas a través de la pantalla antes de abrazar con fuerza su conejo de peluche y decir:

-Papi, tengo hambe.- después de eso se llevó el dedo gordo a la boca y se lo comenzó a chupar.

Rick respiro hondo y conto hasta diez... Mientras pensaba en 500 formas de castigar a su asistente, por pensar que el hecho de que su hija tuviese hambre, una emergencia digna de interrumpir una reunión de la RDF con la GTU. Por Dios la niña había heredado su buen apetito, siempre tiene hambre, si la dejaban se podía comer una piedra.

Max miraba la cara de su amigo, la cual más expresiva no podía ser, al salir de aquí iba a matar a su asistente; así mismo, pudo escuchar al fondo como varios miembros de la Comisión de la GTU suspiraban, incluso pudo escuchar a una representante decir: -Ahhh, pero que linda. Provoca abrazarla- Max pensó que era cierto, todo el mundo quería abrazar a Catherine, ese aire de fragilidad que había heredado de su madre activaba los instintos protectores del más duro de los hombres.

-Cat hija,- Rick suspiro y bajo los hombros, hablo con la niña en un tono condescendiente y cansado.- ¿Porque no le dices a tu niñera que te prepare algo de comer antes de llamar a Papa?

La niña se sacó el dedo de la boca antes de responder.

-Le dije Papi, está jugando al Baney y po más que le digo no se mueve y tengo hambe Papi.- la última parte sonó mas a un quejido, que le movió el corazón a más de uno en la Sala.

Rick miro extrañado a Max, Max se encogió de hombros antes de dirigirse a la niña en la pantalla y preguntar.

-Tu nana está jugando al Barney?

La niña asintió fuertemente con la cabeza, haciendo que si cabello oscuro se moviera para todos lados.

-Puedes decirle a la Señora Adams que tome teléfono un momento Cat.- le dijo Rick a la pequeña niña.

-Papi ella no me hace caso,- dijo con rabia la niña apretándolos puñitos- le digo que tengo hambe y no se mueve, solo se queda allí en el piso cada vez está más modada y vuele mal papi le dije que se tenía que bañal pedo nada papi.- la niña movía la cabeza como si estuviese decepcionada de la falta de aseo de su nana.

A Rick se le encogió el corazón y tuvo un mal presentimiento, no podía ser lo que él estaba pensando.

-Hija, tal vez está dormida.

Otra vez la niña movió la cabecita con fuera de un lado a otro negando esa afirmación de su padre.

-Tiene los ojos abietos, así mida.- la niña abrió los ojos al máximo- y no los cieda papi, padece al pez gandote que Tío Max tiene en su casa.

Rick estaba seguro que su hija se refería al pez espada que Max tenia disecado en su estudio, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y tapo sus ojos. Esta mierda tiene que ser una maldita pesadilla, esto no me está pasando a mí, pensó.

Max escucho los murmullos de los consejeros, todos ellos habían llegado a la misma conclusión que el piloto.

Para asombro de Rick el primero en hablar fue el Senador Presidente de la Comisión de auditoria de la GTU.

-Bueno John –dijo dirigiéndose al representante de la Comisión de Investigación Científica- esto no parece una excusa. Señores, creo que es obvio que el Vicealmirante Hunter tiene una emergencia en su casa, por llamarlo de alguna forma. La reunión queda suspendida hasta nuevo aviso; gracias a todos por su tiempo.

Por primera vez, Rick pudo ver como los miembros del Consejo y los otros Militares se retiraban en un absoluto silencio, sin quejas, ni replicas; alguno que otro le lanzaba miradas de lastima mientras pasaban a su lado. Si de algo estaba seguro Maximiliam Sterling en ese momento, es que nadie en esa habitación quería estar en los zapatos de su amigo, por muchas ambiciones políticas que tuviesen.

Rick se encontraba en estado de Shock y aparentemente se estaba tardando mucho en reaccionar, porque nuevamente hablo el Presidente de la Comisión pero esta vez se dirigió a su hija.

-Nena, hay una forma en la que puedas salir de la casa sin molestar a tu nana? le pregunto.

La niña asintió con la cabeza esta vez.

-Bien, ve a fuera y espera a tu padre en el porche que él ya te va a buscar. Y si te portas bien y no te mueves de allí te lleva a Macdonalds a comer algo, ¿Ok?

La niña asintió con la cabeza fuertemente, feliz de pensar en comerse una cajita feliz. Su madre casi nunca la llevaba a comer ese tipo de comidas. Se bajó de la silla, y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta del patio arrastrando al conejo de peluche en su mano, de allí rodearía la casa y se sentaría en el frente a esperar a su padre.

-Bien- el anciano Senador comenzó a recoger sus papeles y miro a Rick. -Me imagino que tiene algún oficial haciendo guardia cerca de su casa, llámelo para que se quede en el frente con su hija mientras usted llega.

Rick solo asintió con la cabeza, aun no asumía que la nana de su hija hubiese muerto mientras la cuidaba. Solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo tendría muerta y su pequeña hija allí sola en la casa con un cadáver. Dios, Lisa va a matarme. Mierda.

-Le voy a dar un consejo aunque no me lo está pidiendo, -volvió a hablar el Senador- no le diga nada a la niña. Ella asume que su nana está jugando, déjelo así... que lo más hermoso de los niños es su inocencia y su capacidad de darle explicaciones inimaginables a las cosas para adaptarlas a su pequeño mundo.

El anciano dio una sonrisa como si recordara algo de otros tiempos.

- Hunter, su hija está muy pequeña para que le esté explicando que es la muerte. Búsquela, llévela a comer, al parque y quédese un hotel esta noche; deje que Sterling u otro se encargue de la situación y de limpiar su casa; su hija es su prioridad no lo olvide.

Esto fue lo último que le dijo el hombre antes de salir por la puerta.

Rick se dirigió a Max quien atendia una llamada... y comenzaba a caminar a su lado, al salir de la Sala de reuniones Rick miro a su asistente que estaba recostada contra una pared como una niña a punto de ser regañada.

-¡¿No era más fácil decirme que la nana de mi hija había muerto?! El grito del Almirante la hizo saltar.

-No, no esta…estaba segura de eso Se…Señor- se atrevió a responder tartamudeando un poco.

-Tu y yo arreglaremos cuentas después, por ahora resérvame una habitación en Hotel decente para mí y para mi hija, llámame al teléfono cuando tengas algo... y ubícanos unas mudas de ropa para unos días.

-Señor, si Señor.- respondió cuadrándose la Sargento. No sabía cómo lograría su cometido pero no tenía intenciones de quedarle mal otra vez.

Con eso siguió caminando en compañía de Max al estacionamiento de la Base, Sterling colgó el telefono y espero a que Rick se calmara un poco para comenzar a hablar.

- La cabo Azura ya se encuentra con Cat en el frente de tu casa, -le dijo Max- me dice que la niña está entusiasmada con ir a Macdonalds con su Papa y te está esperando. El Cabo Méndez, confirmo que la Señora Adams está bien, pero bien muerta Rick.- Rick solo clavo una mirada asesina a Max y siguió caminando.- No me mires así son sus palabras no las mías, les pedí que no llamaran a la ambulancia todavía para no traumar a la niña.

-Mierda, ¿que voy a hacer Max?- le pregunto Rick mientras se subía en el vehículo en el asiento del chofer.

-Creo que el Senador tiene razón en todo lo que dijo, Cat no parece traumada y no hay necesidad de agravar las cosas, aunque podrías llevarla a un psicólogo infantil solo para cerciorarte que no hay daño.

-Estoy seguro que Lisa insistirá en ello.

Rick manejo en silencio unos minutos antes de que Max hablara nuevamente.

-No te preocupes por nada yo me encargare de todo, pero creo que a todo lo dicho por el Senador puedo agregar un consejo... No le digas a Lisa que tenías 3 días sin ir a casa, eso te puede costar la vida hermano o el matrimonio, depende del humor de Hayes.

Rick asintió con la cabeza, sabía que Max tenia razón... llego a su casa bajo del auto y vio cómo su hija corría así él con los brazos abiertos.

-Papi, papi, papi, ¿me vas a lleva a Macdonalds?

-Claro que si princesa y también al parque si quieres ir...

-Siii, edes el mejol papa del mundo, papi.

A Rick se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y se sintió como el peor padre del mundo por no haber llamado a su bebe antes, miro al cielo y juro poner a su hija antes que sus responsabilidades con la RDF y nunca volver a dejarla sola con extraños por tanto tiempo... y en silencio dio gracias mientras abrazaba a su pequeña.

Muchas gracias Dios mío por la inocencia infantil.

Rick cargo a su hija y llevo al auto, se despido de Max, recordándole que lo llamaría mas tarde, llevo a la niña a Macdonalds donde ella jugó hasta cansarse como si no existiese nada malo en el mundo.

Fin

Nota de la autora: Las palabras incompletas o mal escritas dichas por la niña no son errores ortográficos, es que la pequeña no pronuncia bien la "R"

RDF: Fuerzas de Defensa Robotech (Robotech Defense Force).

GTU: Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Saludos y espero que todos hayan pasado un feliz día del padre Cat y Fer.


End file.
